Peut-être que vous avez tord
by lucie21
Summary: Lauren disparait quelques jours, à son retour, elle ne parle plus à personne sauf à un mystérieux homme, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Commence dans la saison 2, épisode 4
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici ma première fic sur Make it or break it, soyez indulgents !

**Au gymnase**

Emily avait trouvé le courage de faire sa chorégraphie devant tout le monde alors que Lauren venait de faire la même chorégraphie juste avant. Lauren se trouvait dans les gradins et observait la scène. Son sourire qu'elle arborait étant sûre d'avoir fait quelque chose de mieux qu'Emily ne pourrait jamais faire étant en train de se réduire en voyant la prestation de sa concurrente. Le téléphone de Lauren sonna, elle sortit alors de la pièce et décrocha. - Allo ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Où ?

- D'accord, j'arrive.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lauren alors qu'elle s'empressait de partir du gymnase pour aller à sa voiture.


	2. Petite note

Bonjour,

Je sais que je n'ai pas écris depuis un moment, sûrement parce que j'étais en prépa et qu'il est difficile d'écrire sur une série qui tourne toujours ... Mais bon, j'ai reçu un message aujourd'hui qui m'a rappelé le fait que j'avais commencé cette histoire ... et en farfouillant un peu dans mes dossiers j'ai pu voir que je n'avais pas publié tout ce que j'avais écris. Je vais donc revoir un peu ce que j'avais pu écrire et essayer de vous faire une suite convenable (pour cela il va falloir que je me rappelle de tout ce que j'avais pu vouloir écrire vu que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à cette histoire). Mais bon, tout ça va mijoter dans ma tête, et j'espère pouvoir vous donner une suite pour dans pas longtemps.

Merci de me donner signe si vous voulez suivre mon histoire, et pourquoi pas si vous êtes partant pour corriger les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que je pourrais faire (je suis comme tout le monde, j'en fais quelques unes et je ne supporte pas en voir quand je lis une fic).

En tout cas, merci d'avance pour ceux qui comptent me suivre !

Lucie


	3. Chapter 2

**Le lendemain matin … au gymnase**  
Tous les gymnastes du club étaient arrivés depuis un moment déjà, mais une n'était pas encore arrivée. Kaylie, Payson et Emily étaient en train de parler ensemble.

**Kaylie** – Lauren a tellement honte de s'être ridiculisée hier qu'elle n'ose pas venir aujourd'hui.

Emily sourit, fière d'avoir gagné face à sa rivale la veille. Alors que Kaylie continuait de parler sur son ex-meilleure amie, Sasha se dirigeait vers elles.

**Sasha** – Les filles, vous savez où est Lauren ?  
**Kaylie** – Elle doit se cacher.

Sasha se dirigea alors vers son bureau, réfléchissant. Mr Tanner venait de passer le voir pour lui demander où était sa fille qui n'avait pas dormi chez elle et qui, visiblement, n'était pas au gymnase non plus.

**Cinq jours plus tard au gymnase …**  
Comme tous les matins, les gymnastes arrivaient, mais cette fois-ci, une était là, après plusieurs jours d'absence. Lauren. Elle passa devant les autres sans faire attention aux remarques. Elle était déjà en tenue et alla s'échauffer dans son coin. Elle portait des bandages à un de ses avant-bras. De son bureau, Sasha l'observait, se demandant où elle avait été ces quelques jours et espérant qu'elle avait retenu une leçon de ce qu'elle avait fait à Emily.

Une fois son échauffement terminé, Lauren s'était dirigée vers les barres. Elle les regardait, allait prendre les barres dans ses mains puis reculaient. Elle fit un saut pour les prendre en main et se balancer en dessous des barres pour revenir à sa place initiale. Elle regarda à nouveau les barres, souffla un bon coup. Kaylie arriva pour se mettre de la magnésie sur les mains et regarda Lauren en rigolant.

**K** – Alors, après là honte que tu as eu l'autre jour, tu n'arrives même pas à monter sur les barres … tu as peur de te ridiculiser encore ? C'est vrai qu'il t'a fallu une semaine pour oser de pointer ici …

Puis, elle partit, fière de sa petite remarque. Lauren avait très bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, et souffla encore, essayant de se donner un peu de courage. Elle essaya de ne pas réagir, de ne pas donner à Kaylie ce qui lui ferait plaisir. En fait, elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de ce genre de remarques.

Dans la salle, quelqu'un qui n'était encore jamais venu arriva, il n'avait même pas la quarantaine. Il regarda tout autour de lui dans la salle, et trouva la personne qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea vers les barres.

De son côté, Kaylie était allée rejoindre ses acolytes pour raconter son exploit face à Lauren. En voyant l'homme arriver, elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

**K** – C'est qui ce mec ? Il se croit tout permis.  
**E **– Il a l'air de se diriger vers Lauren.  
**K** – Elle a dû aller se chercher un chorégraphe, pour elle, on peut-être un coach, elle a bien besoin d'en avoir un que pour elle si elle veut pouvoir gagner.

Kaylie rigola à sa propre blague, alors que l'homme en question tenait Lauren dans ses bras et lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille, comme pour lui donner du courage, pour ensuite l'aider à prendre dans ses mains la barre du haut. Il se recula pour la regarder faire ses mouvements. Lauren essaya une nouvelle sortie mais chuta. L'homme vint la voir à nouveau pour la relever et l'aider à remonter.

**K** – A votre avis, elle couche avec ?

Carter arriva vers les filles, les mains dans ses poches, regardant Lauren et l'homme qui était à côté d'elle. Dans la salle, tout le monde parlait de lui, en chuchotant plus ou moins bruyamment en faisant des hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues. Il se disait que peut-être, Kaylie serait au courant de son identité.

**C** – C'est qui ce mec ?  
**K** – Son nouveau mec sûrement.

Kaylie faisait un petit sourire alors que Carter était jaloux. Elle était toujours jalouse de leur histoire et Lauren lui servait sur un plateau un moyen de la briser. En fait, c'était limite décevant à quel point elle n'avait aucun effort à faire, c'était comme si Lauren n'en voulait pas alors qu'elle s'était battue pour cette relation, à tel point qu'elle avait l'air désespérée.

De son bureau, Sasha n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers Lauren.

**S** – Lauren, tu me suis.


	4. Chapter 3

_Désolée pour le délai de publication, et merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! Je fais un mini-résumé pour que vous vous rappeliez ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Précédemment : Lauren est arrivé avec un homme inconnu au gymnase après plusieurs jours d'absence, des spéculations sur qui cet homme peut être se font, Sasha la convoque dans son bureau._

Lauren regarda l'homme qui acquiesça, elle pu voir Lauren et l'homme qui avait l'air de son ombre puisqu'il la suivait partout où elle allait partir en direction du bureau du coach.

**K** – Amener son mec ici, elle est plus conne que ce que je le croyais.

Kaylie observait Lauren monter dans le bureau. Elle vit la porte se fermer et observa par la baie vitrée. Sasha commença à parler, et, quelques instants après, Lauren partit du bureau en courant, l'homme mystère courant derrière elle pour essayer de la rattraper tout en l'appelant. Steve vit passer sa fille et l'homme derrière elle alors qu'il arrivait au gymnase voir si sa fille n'était pas venue, comme elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il la regarda passer choqué. Il rentra dans la salle et se dirigea vers Sasha qui avait descendu les escaliers pour regarder Lauren partir.

**Steve** – C'est qui cet homme qui courrait derrière ma fille ?  
**Sasha** – Je ne sais pas, mais il a l'air proche d'elle. J'ai demandé à Lauren de venir et il est venu avec elle. J'ai dit à Lauren que l'entrainement était obligatoire et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pas venir parce qu'elle s'était faite humiliée.

Summer qui passait par là se mit dans la discussion.

**Summer** – Ce n'est pas le genre de Lauren de se sentir humiliée. Et puis, elle n'est même pas restée pendant qu'Emily passait.  
**Sasha** – Alors à ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Summer** – Je ne sais pas, j'essaierai d'aller lui parler quand elle reviendra.

Un sourire jouissif était sur les lèvres de Kaylie, alors qu'Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi.

**Le jour suivant.**  
Lauren avait fait l'effort de revenir malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas venue seule, le même homme que la veille l'accompagnait et la soutenait dans ce qu'elle faisait.

C'était comme si elle était dans une bulle à p art des autres, elle ignorait les autres, elle faisait ses mouvements de gymnastique et ne se concentrait sur rien d'autre que ça et que les quelques commentaires que pouvait lui faire l'homme. Jamais elle n'avait parue aux yeux des autres aussi concentré qu'à ce moment là. Elle n'était plus l'habituelle Lauren qui avait pour habitude de trouver quelque chose pour se moquer de ses amies. Elle avait toujours porté une grande importance à ce que les autres pouvaient penser d'elle, elle vivait pour être admirée des autres, être toujours la mieux habillée, la mieux coiffée, avoir la meilleur chorégraphie, le meilleur entraineur …

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle était là en train d'effectuer ses enchainements, elle n'avait jamais été autant admirée par les plus jeunes. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait la perturber. Ses enchainements ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'elle pouvait avoir l'habitude de faire. Elle n'était pas provocatrice. Elle donnait l'impression de voler, de ne presque pas toucher les barres, elle réussissait à effectuer ses mouvements avec une telle légèreté et grâce que ça en était magnifique. Tout le monde était bouche bée devant ses enchainements.

Soudainement, elle se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en effectuant quelques balancements. Elle était comme dans un autre monde, déconnectée de la réalité et de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. L'homme qui la suivait comme son ombre se précipita à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmures des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais pouvait voir le visage de Lauren se détendre au fur et à mesure, voir ses balancements s'arrêter. Une fois qu'elle eut l'air rassurée, elle se releva et se remit à faire des enchainements sur la barre.

Parmi tous ceux qui regardaient cette scène, une personne rageait intérieurement, et ce, plus que les autres. C'était son père, il ne savait pas qui était cet homme avec qui sa fille passait tout son temps, cet homme qui était plus complice que lui avec Lauren, sa propre fille. C'en était trop pour lui, il n'avait jamais vu cet homme de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment il avait pu faire pour être aussi proche de sa fille. Il avait été très difficile pour Summer d'être proche de Lauren, elle avait cette capacité impressionnante d'éloigner tout le monde d'elle, de n'accepter personne dans sa vie. Et pourtant, voilà cet homme, sorti de nulle part qui était comme son ombre, qui avait l'air de tout connaitre d'elle et d'être capable de la rendre de bonne humeur en un instant. Il lui avait toujours été difficile de réconforter sa fille, de se débrouiller pour qu'elle se confie à lui. Elle lui avait toujours menti sur un peu tout et il le savait, elle lui avait toujours caché ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa fille ne lui avait toujours montré qu'une façade d'elle-même, elle ne s'était jamais révélée entièrement, et pourtant, avec cet homme elle le faisait.

Steve serra les poings, cette situation l'énervait, il voulait retrouver sa petite fille qui le considérait comme un héro et qui lui confiait tout. Ce temps était certes révolu depuis longtemps, mais jamais elle n'avait eu d'autre héro, jusqu'à ce jour. Steve ne pouvait pas supporter ce sentiment d'être exclu de la vie de sa propre fille, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il savait qu'il l'avait énervé en donnant des conseils à Chloé mais il ne pensait pas que la situation arriverait là, elle était tout pour lui.

Chloé arriva à ses côtés.

**Chloé** – Qui c'est ?

**Steve** – Je ne sais pas

**Chloé** – Tout le monde ne parle que de lui. Tu as parlé à Lauren ?

**Steve** – Non.

**Chloé** – Je pourrai essayer de lui parler si tu veux.

**Steve** – Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

**Chloé** – Pourquoi ? Nous pourrions avoir une petite discussion entre femmes !

**Steve** – Elle ne t'aime pas et tu le sais très bien.

Chloé fut vexée de la réflexion de son petit-ami, elle voulait juste l'aider. Elle voyait bien qu'il était triste, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis qu'elle avait disparu ces deux jours. Alors que Summer passait par là, Steve l'interrompu.

**Steve** – Summer ?

**Summer** – Oui ?

**Steve** – Tu pourrais aller parler à Lauren s'il te plait ?

**Summer** – Oui si tu veux.

Summer lui fit un sourire et retourna à son bureau. Chloé était jalouse de ce lien que Summer pouvait avoir avec Steve. Elle voyait bien que Steve ne lui faisait pas confiance avec sa fille. Elle était encore plus vexée qu'elle ne pouvait l'être avant mais ne voulait pas le montrer à Steve pour ne pas paraitre comme une petite-amie jalouse, elle ne voulait pas être de ce genre.

Summer observa Lauren, se demandant comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir l'aborder. Elle décida de s'approcher des barres où elle exécutait ses mouvements et plus particulièrement de là où l'homme qui l'accompagnait tout le temps se trouvait. Elle observait Lauren qui avait l'air de voler au-dessus des barres, qui effectuaient avec perfections les figures qu'elle connaissait auparavant, mais à la regarder ce n'était pas la même chose, elle les effectuait avec un tout nouveau style.

**Summer** – Elle est magnifique.


End file.
